A World Beyond Her Own - Thorin Oakenshield
by MireyaAndCharlotte
Summary: Summary is at the top of the first chapter. Couldn't fit it all on here, and I couldn't shorten it without making it sound stupid!
1. Strange Place Strange People

**_Hello Everyone,_**

**_I just want to thank everyone who takes the time to read this story. I Hope you all will enjoy this story. This is my first attempt in writing a story where the OC is from our world so I really don't know how good it's going to turn out. I'm sorry if the first chapter seems kinda boring and confusing, don't worry everything will slowly be explained as the story goes on. _**

**_As always I hope you all will enjoy the story and I will appreciate any feedback you have to give! _**

**_Love you all!_**

**_Mireya 3_**

**_Story Summary: _Suri Paige Hart once lived a happy and normal life. She was in love with her best-friend and together they created a beautiful little girl. But her happiness did not last as long as she envisioned it. It's now just her and her daughter and things have not been easy for Suri to pick up the broken pieces of her life. Suri wakes up in a strange land and has no recollection of who she is or anything to do with her previous life and is taken in by the oddest company when she signs up for something she never would have dreamed of.**

"Hello? Are you alright? Lass?" A voice of concern asked. Squinting from the brightness that shined above, she rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them. All she saw was a thick film of blurriness in her vision trying to see who was talking to her. The figure was slowly coming clearer and she slightly furrowed her brows. This person was quite short, with curly light brown hair and wore the strangest clothing. _What era did this guy think he was from? _She wondered to herself. The girl sat up and that's when she saw he had no shoes on his feet. _They were huge! What human being had big hairy feet! _Frightened, the girl started to back away and the short man automatically came towards her to calm her down. " I'm not gonna hurt you. You don't have to be frightened." He explained calmly.

"W-what are you? A Dwarf?" The girl asked, looking up at the strange little man.

"No. I'm not a Dwarf. I'm a Hobbit." The Halfling clarified stepping back a bit and that's when it should have been obvious to her that this was no Dwarf, especially when he didn't posses a long scruffy beard for one. But one question still remained: what on earth was a Hobbit?

"And what exactly is a Hobbit? Can't say I've ever run into one." She questioned.

"Well, were Shire-folk. Halflings. We enjoy eating and have a love of all things that grow." The Hobbit explained to the confused young girl.

"Uh-huh" The girl mumbled.

"And what are you? An Elf?" The Hobbit guessed, as he looked her over and knew she definitely was no Hobbit or Dwarf. Possibly Man's blood.

"An Elf? No. I'm a human." She muttered. The Hobbit looked at her funny for a second as he looked at her odd clothing she wore.

"What's your name? I'm Bilbo Baggins." The Hobbit introduced.

The girl went to open her mouth, but nothing came out. It didn't occur to her until now that she couldn't seem to recall her name. She looked at the ground, thinking real hard. _She had a name didn't she?_ _Why wasn't it coming to her? Why wasn't anything coming to her about who she was? _"Um, I don't know." The girl admitted in a whisper. " I can't remember anything."

"You don't know who you are?" Bilbo repeated with a questionable look.

"No I don't." She insisted, shaking her head. It made no sense to her at all. " I mean I know that's a goat and a pony and things like that and I know I can read," She explained, pointing to the animals eating in the field "but when I try to remember anything about who I am it's just blank."

"Wait. What's this?" The Hobbit asked curiously as he held the strange object attached to her shirt. He narrowed his eyes and started muttering to himself. " S-S-Suri." He sounded. " Suri. Is Suri your name?"

The girl looked down at the name tag on her shirt. Mouthing the name over and over again. It didn't seem to trigger anything for her. But why else would she be wearing a name if it wasn't her own? " I guess call my Suri." She told him, only to think seconds later. _Suri. What a strange name. _The redheaded girl stood up from the ground and was now slightly towering over the Hobbit and looked around.

Their are houses under the hills. She may not have a clue who she is or was. But she did know that houses, generally were on top of the hills, not under them.

"I don't recognize anything here. What is this place?" Suri asked out loud.

"The Shire." Bilbo informed.

"The Shire?" She repeated in confusion. "Is that on Earth?"

"You mean Middle Earth?" The Hobbit corrected.

"Middle Earth? No I mean Earth. Planet Earth!"

Bilbo didn't believe her at first that she couldn't remember who she was. He just thought maybe she hit her head and that it would come back to her, but now he could see she was telling the truth. She really didn't know anything at all and she was talking nonsense. " You really don't know who you are, do you?"

"Do you think I would be joking about this if I did?" She challenged. " I don't remember anything. I don't know where I'm from!? Hell I don't even know why this name tag says Suri and if that is my name. But I do know that I have this strange feeling that I am not supposed to be here. I don't know why, but I feel like I'm supposed to be somewhere else."

Without saying anymore. Suri started walking towards the path and Bilbo ran in front of her, causing her to stop. " I can't let you go wandering around, when you don't have a clue who you are or where you are. Please you can stay a few days at my place and tomorrow we can go out and see if anyone has seen you around or knows who you are." Bilbo begged her.

The redhead glared at the ground for a few minutes. Did she really want to be out wandering in a place she didn't know? Run into things she wasn't aware of? Or worse? Maybe this so called Hobbit was right. What harm was it going to do if she stayed at his home for a day or 2? Maybe she was just under the weather and needed some rest and everything would be back to normal in the morning. " Okay, fine." She agreed.

Bilbo led the way down the path that would take them to his home. Along the way, Suri couldn't help but feel everyone look at her as they passed. Was she really that strange to them? "W-why are they all looking at me?"

The Hobbit looked to his fellow kin, before turning to look at the girl. " We don't normally have tall folk wandering through the Shire." He informed her.

"Tall folk?" She mumbled to herself. She wasn't that much taller then them? And why wasn't it normal? Didn't all sorts of people live here, besides them? Suri kept her head down most of the way as the two of them climbed the winding road until it led to the last few houses on the hill. The Hobbit veered off the path and started ascending up the tiny steps that led to a round green door. This land was strange to her. Hobbit's and round doors. Something didn't feel right to her. Bilbo opened the door and motioned for the bewildered girl to go in.

Suri was amazed she didn't have to duck in. She was sure she was going to have to and she peered around the immediate area. She saw a kitchen, a living room, hallways. This home seemed normal enough. Bilbo took her to his living room and got her to sit in his chair near the hearth. " Tea. Do you like tea?" He asked.

The girl went to say something but then closed her mouth and wondered. " I don't know. To be honest. But I'll try it and see. Maybe I do." She guessed. Not sure at all. The Hobbit nodded and put a pot of water on to boil. While Bilbo was out in his kitchen, Suri waited in the chair looking around and saw the shelves of old looking books. She got up and wandered over and read the titles. So far none of them she could recall hearing of and pulled out one of the books that had pictures of all the lands in Middle Earth as the Hobbit had referred to this world. She crawled back onto the chair and started flipping through the pages and had never heard of a place called, Rivendell, Bree, The Shire or any of the other names she read. She knew places like New York, Alaska, Canada, United States. Where these places came from was beyond her.

She had to be dreaming and she just needed to wake up, that was the only explanation. Without further thinking she slapped herself in the face as hard as she could and cringed. If she was dreaming, the pain she felt now shouldn't be real. Her face literally felt like it was on fire. Bilbo entered the room and saw the redness that now covered the side of her cheek. " Are you alright? The side of your face is a bit red." He told her.

"I'm fine. Just was trying something." Suri mumbled awkwardly.

" Here's your tea." Bilbo said, passing her a small cup. Curiously, the girl held the cup up to her nose. It smelt sweet to her, and she took a small sip.

"This is good." She stated. " I guess I do like tea." Suri added, a faint smile coming to her. She knew one thing about herself. She now knew she liked tea. Suddenly she heard a grumble coming from her stomach not realizing how hungry she was until now.

"Do you have anything to eat?" She asked politely.

"What would you-" Bilbo stopped himself, before finishing the end of that sentence. Like she was gonna know what she liked. " I'll see what I have." The Hobbit went over to his pantry and pulled out a variety of stuff. He had no idea where he was going to start tomorrow with trying to help this girl figure out who she was. She was odd, strange even. She spoke in words he didn't quite understand. Like for one she thought she was from a place called Planet Earth? Where was that?

He brought the girl some food of all sorts. Carrots, a bun, cheese, and more and sat in the chair across from her, watching her as she took a small bit from everything trying to figure out if she liked it or not. The Hobbit cooked dinner later that evening and discovered she was not fond of fish at all. Suri crawled back onto the chair, wrapped herself in a blanket in front of the hearth, staring into the fire with only one thought going over and over in her mind._ If she wasn't dreaming, then where was she and how did she end up here and why couldn't she remember anything about herself?_


	2. Things Only Get Weirder

Suri was disappointed the moment she woke up and realized she was still in the Hobbit's home with the same knowledge as she had yesterday. Bilbo was already up and began his usual routine he did every morning. He prepared himself a delicious breakfast, although in this case he made two breakfast's now that he had a guest staying in his home until...well he didn't exactly know how long she would be staying with him. All he did know was that he couldn't just let this poor girl wander around in the wild, when she had no clue who she was.

"Suri. Suri?" Bilbo called out. When he got no reply he went down the hall, heading to the living room and found Suri not in the chair but lying on her back on the floor staring at the ceiling. " Um, Suri what are you doing? Why are you on the floor?" He asked, looking at her strangely.

" Because it's comfy." She muttered not turning to look at the Hobbit.

"I would think the chair or a bed would be comfier then the floor?" Bilbo challenged.

"It was a joke Bilbo." Suri sighed and turned to look at him before moving into a sitting position. "I thought if I concentrated on something that maybe it would trigger some sort of memory or something to tell me who I am."

Bilbo walked towards the flustered girl and crouched down. " Suri, it will come to you. I promise, but thinking on an empty stomach isn't going to do you any good." He told her, a soft smile appearing across his face. " Come on. I've got breakfast made. I hope you like bacon and eggs." Suri smiled back and got up from the floor and followed behind the short man to the kitchen.

Two of them sat at the table across from each other. Suri found she loved the taste of bacon so much that she couldn't help but reach over and steal some off Bilbo's plate and then apologizing profusely for her terrible manners. The Hobbit normally did not appreciate such manners from guest but he was just happy to see her enjoying herself and smiling and not stressing over the fact that she didn't have a clue who she was.

The Hobbit cleaned up his kitchen once they were done eating and walked passed his pantry and then took a few steps back and looked at how bare it had gotten. He looked over at the girl who was sitting comfortably on the chair, reading. He didn't want to leave her here alone, but the last thing he wanted to do was make her feel all awkward like last time, when all his fellow Hobbit's were looking at her strangely. " Suri." The redhead looked up from the page she was reading and looked over at Bilbo who was carrying a basket and had his coat on like he was heading out somewhere. " Suri. I am going to the market. I'm afraid I have ran out of food quicker then I thought. Did you want to come or do you prefer to stay here? I won't be long." He assured her. Suri thought about the other day when she went home with the Hobbit and she remember all the other Hobbit's they passed and how they all looked at her funny like she was a disease of some sort that just entered their valley, except for one. Bilbo had been very kind to her since he first came upon her. She knew yesterday she was all enthusiastic, hoping someone would recognize her here, but it was pretty clear to her that she was not from this place and it wasn't worth the attempt.

"If it's alright with you. I'm just going to stay here." She insisted.

"Of course." Bilbo agreed, nodding his head. " I'll be back shortly." He told her and then left out his door. Suri had been only reading for what felt like five minutes before she heard someone knocking on the door and she furrowed her brows._ Was she supposed to answer it? It technically wasn't her home. It was obvious that whoever it was wasn't going to have a clue who she was, and would probably think she was a squatter or worse._ Her depressing thoughts were interrupted when three more knocks were heard. They even sounded a little more aggressive then the first round in Suri's mind.

The girl walked over to the round door and yanked it open and her eyes at the person she was looking at. She was expecting another Hobbit, at the least but this person was far more taller and she looked at him in confusion. "Um, can I help you?" She offered.

"That all depends, on you." The old man countered and Suri looked at him even more confused then before.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean...who are you exactly? Perhaps you were expecting someone else at the door?" Suri muttered not sure how she was supposed to tell this tall man that she wouldn't be able to help him because she didn't even know who she was.

"Oh not at all my dear. It was you I was expecting." He told her.

"I'm sorry do I know you or something? Because my brain is a little fuzzy at the moment...on well, just about everything." Suri explained wondering if this old man had any other face expression, besides his calm and unsurprised look he was still giving her.

"No, but I know all about you Suri Hart."

"So my name is Suri." She confirmed.

"Well of course that's your name. It is on your clothing is it not?" He challenged.

"What this name tag?" Suri asked as she grabbed the object the old man was speaking about. "I don't even know why I'm wearing this piece of plastic! I don't even know why I'm here! Or who I am! So if you know something, please enlighten me!"

"You'll remember everything in time, but for now you are needed here." The man told her, still remaining ever so calm.

"Needed here!? I don't even know where 'here!' is!? This is no place on Earth I've ever heard of! Who exactly are you!?" Suri demanded this time stepping out from the door and onto the platform before the steps.

" I'm a Wizard. I am Gandalf. Gandalf the grey." He introduced.

"A Wizard? Their is no such things a Wizards. Hasn't been for a very long time." Suri informed.

"In this world my dear their is...among other things." Gandalf added.

"So I am in a different world? It makes sense now why Bilbo was talking about Hobbit's and Dwarves and Elves. How did I get here? And why can't I remember anything about who I am but I can remember everything else?"

"I told you, it will return to you all in good time."

"Okay, dude enough with the riddles. Just zap me back to my world or whatever it is you do." The redhead ordered.

"My powers do not work like that Suri. Only you have the power to return home." The Wizard explained to her.

"I don't have powers. I'm not a Wizard. You see me carrying around a fancy looking stick!" Suri argued, getting irritated with every riddle this Gandalf seemed to spout out at her.

"Suri...I know everything all seems very confusing right now for you, but I promise your memories will come back to you."

"Yeah and what do you suggest I do until that happens?" She challenged, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I suggest you come with me on an adventure."

"An adventure to where? The kingdom of the Wizards?" She joked. "I don't know if you realize Gandalf, but where I'm from, people who think they're Wizards are usually from the nuthouse."

Gandalf found her strange tongue amusing and had an inkling this girl would fit in with the others just fine. All he had to do now was convince her to come along. " Then what's stopping you from returning home?"

About to reply, the girl found she didn't really have a response to that. She didn't know how to return home. It's not like she could just walk to some airport and get on a plane or rent a car. It was obvious that technology hadn't been invented in this realm yet. The two of them were silent for the longest time. Gandalf watched her closely, noticing she was in deep thought about all of this.

"If I do agree to come on this adventure of yours. I'm not saying I am just so were clear. Would it lead me to finding a way home?" Suri asked.

Gandalf stepped towards the girl, sighing before answering her. " To be honest Suri. I have no idea if it will lead you to your world or not, but what I do know is that you will be a big part in helping these others to get back to their home they lost."

Suri looked at the ground. If it wasn't riddles coming from this Wizard's mouth it was some sort of sacrificial speech." So your saying I could die on this adventure of yours you have planned.

"Yes their is a chance, but theirs also a chance you will survive. I can't force you to come on this adventure Suri. But all you need to ask yourself is do you want to stay in the Shire forever, wondering if there was a possibility you could return home, and help others to have that same hope. Or be stuck here never knowing.

She shook her head at this..." I don't want to be stuck here forever." She whispered.

" Yes. Well, that's decided. It'll be very good for you. And most amusing for me. I shall inform the others." Gandalf told her.

"Wait what? You'll inform the who? What? No! I didn't say I was willing to go. And I don't think the Hobbit would really appreciate having his home bombarded by whoever these others are." She pressed, but the Wizard just smirked at her as he walked away. " Gandalf I'm being serious."

"So am I dear girl. I will be back very soon." He said and then he was gone.

Suri blinked a few times. Did she actually just see that? Did the Wizard just literally disappear in front of her into thin air? This place was beginning to get stranger and stranger and she went back inside the Hobbit hole and closed the door. She picked up the book she had been reading earlier and just looked at it. This book was clearly putting idea's in her head to make her go crazy and she shoved it back on the shelf. This wasn't real? It couldn't be? Could it?

She started to feel nauseous from all this thinking and let out a startled shriek when the door opened.

"Suri. It's alright it's just me." Bilbo quickly said as he shut the door and placed the basket down on the floor and saw she appeared to be in some sort of distress. " Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know. I just had a very strange conversation." She told him, as she rubbed her fingers along her forehead trying to sooth this headache she was beginning to have.

"Conversation with who?" Bilbo dared to ask.

"Um, with a Wizard named: Gandalf the grey. Ever heard of him?"


End file.
